InVasion2(tenative title)
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: What if the Alliance won the InVasion? What if they'd won it with help they didn't know about or want?
1. Prologue

1 InVasion 2  
  
  
  
  
  
TITLE: InVasion 2(Tenative title) Prologue/?  
  
AUTHOR:  Juliet3:16  
  
EMAIL: Sweetvalley99@aol.com  
  
RATING:  PG - 13  
  
CONTENT:  VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE, CHARACTER DEATH  
  
CATEGORY:  ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA  
  
SPOILERS:  The entire InVasion crap up until the InVasion PPV(I give everything an extra week, meaning Austin still turned babyface, but there's an extra week before the InVasion PPV, meaning Austin didn't defect at the time this prologue is set and Spike and Molly's appearance was after the RAW Austin turned Babyface).  After that, everything's AU.  
  
SUMMARY: What if the Alliance won the InVasion?  What if there was some interference they didn't know about nor didn't want?  
  
DISCLAIMER: Do you really think if I owned the characters we'd have got what played out in the WWF last summer and fall?  I didn't think so.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: The Realm, Fanfiction.net.  Anywhere else, ask.  
  
InVasion2  
  
Prologue.  
  
     Spike Dudley and Molly Holly sat driving in their rental car on the way back from their appearance on HEaT.  Though their appearance went well, their thoughts were on more serious matters.  Matters that presented a serious danger to the World Wrestling Federation where they both worked.  
  
     "Where do you think they are?" Molly asked her boyfriend with a pensive look on her face.  
  
       
  
     "I don't know, but they'd better show up soon, otherwise the WWF is in serious trouble," Spike said in a grim tone.  
  
     "How could the entire team and Vince just completely disappear, like vanish into thin air?" Molly asked.  
  
     "I don't know Molly, I wish I did," Spike said, his eyes glued to the road driving the car.  
  
     "Do you think what Steph said was true?  That the team turned tail and ran?" Molly asked, giving voice to the thought that had pervaded both lockerroms since team WWF and Vince disappeared shortly after the end of Austin beating up most of the Alliance at the end of Monday Night RAW.  
  
     Spike shook his head, "I don't know about Austin with his wild personality shifts, but Vince's company is at stake.  I don't think he'd just roll over the WWF without a fight.  And from what I've seen the Undertaker and Kane don't seem to be the types to tuck tail and run away.  Neither is Chris Jericho," He answered his worried girlfriend.  Or Kurt Angle for that matter after what he did to Raven on Monday.  Geez!  Spike mused before stealing a glance at Molly who was staring out the window.  
  
     I'm lucky to have her, Spike thought, smiling to himself.  
  
     Molly glanced sharply to the bridge ahead of them.  
  
     Two men were attacking another one just in front of Spike and Molly's car.  And they appeared close to the railing.  
  
     "Spike," she said urgently.  
  
     "Yeah, I know," he responded, pulling the care off to the side of the bridge, praying that at the very least, he could buy some time to help the guy being mobbed getaway, preferably with Spike and Molly.  
  
     "Stay here," Spike instructed his girlfriend as he got out of the car.  
  
       
  
     Spike pounced on the nearest man illuminated by both Spike and Molly's car and the van the attackers apparently came in.  Spike managed to take the man down using the element of surprise, with a Dudley Bulldog on the stocky man.  The others pounding on the man Spike was trying to help looked up in surprise, obviously not expecting somebody else to be passing by the bridge at night, much less be helping their prey.  The man they'd been beating on took advantage of Spike's distraction and low - blowed one of the men attacking him.  Then with his good hand he pounded the other one's back until he was at the very least unconscious.  
  
     The attackers temporarily subdued, the blond, injured man staggered towards Spike.  He looked Spike square in the eye and Spike looked back in shock.  
  
     "Thanks," the man said through battered and bloodied lips.  
  
     "Your welcome," Spike said, "come on let's - "  
  
     Suddenly a scream tore through the night.  A familiar scream to Spike.  
  
     "MOLLY!" he roared, starting for the car where he left his beloved.  
  
     "I'd stay where you are, Mr. Dudley," spoke a gravely low voice, "otherwise my associate might not be responsible for what happens to Ms. Holly."  
  
     Spike's heart jumped to his throat as he watched his girlfriend being held by the throat by a smaller, darker haired woman.  
  
     "Molly!" Spike shouted.  He tried to go to her, only to be kicked in the stomach.  
  
     The men who had been knocked out by Spike and the injured man he'd been trying to help were already back up.  Two of them held the defenseless taller blond by the arms at the railing of the bridge, while the woman holding Molly moved the struggling Holly cousin towards the same railing.  
  
     "Perhaps, Mr. Dudley, you'll take this as a lesson, that sometimes it's not good to be a good Samaritan."  The gravely voiced man pointed to Molly and the battered man.  "Get rid of them.  
  
     Suddenly the two attackers that held the man Spike had been helping pitched the man over the side of the railing of the bridge.  Meanwhile the woman holding Molly lifted Molly up and tossed the blond woman over the side of the bridge!  
  
     "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Spike screamed as he felt his heart and soul go over the bridge with Molly.  
  
     Spike stood there numb for a few moments as his gaze fell upon the lean man who had given the order to basically kill to people.  Spike saw nothing but the red rage of anger and hate as he lunged for the man, but all he received was a viscous kick to the jaw.  
  
     The man leaned in close to the prone Dudley.  
  
     "I am truly sorry for your loss, Mr. Dudley," the man's raspy voice whispered in Spike's ear. "However, sometimes these things unfortunately happen."  
  
     The lean man stood up and was about to walk away then turned towards Spike again.  
  
       
  
     "You might want to keep what happened her to night to yourself Mr. Dudley.  We wouldn't want Miss Holly's cousins and your brothers to share Miss Holly's fate now would we?"  
  
     With that, the lean man and his heinous group got in their van, and drove off, leaving Spike alone in the now rainy night.  
  
     Spike would never know how long he sat there in the rain, staring numbly at the railing of the bridge, where Molly had been thrown over.  There was a hole in his heart where Molly resided where grief now lay.  Alongside that hole lay a maw of rage and hatred and the need for revenge on the people who'd murdered the best thing in his life.  
  
     The only things he knew for certain, was that he would have his revenge and that he'd never forget the look in Molly's eyes as she was thrown over.  
  
     Or the look in Chris Jericho's eyes as he fell to his death.  
  
*ducks flying objects from all the Jericholics and Spike/Molly fans* S - so what did you all think?  Want me to keep going?  If you want me to keep going, please send me and my muse feedback.  *goes to duck again*         
  
       
  
      


	2. Three Years Later

Chapter One  
  
Finally got around to updating this. Â This takes place about three years after the events of the Prologue. Â Hunter/Stephanie fans aren't going to like this one.  
  
TITLE: InVasion2 Chapter One/?  
  
AUTHOR: Â Juliet3:16  
  
EMAIL: Sweetvalley99@aol.com  
  
RATING: Â PG - 13  
  
CONTENT: Â VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE  
  
CATEGORY: Â ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA  
  
SPOILERS: Â The entire InVasion crap up until the InVasion PPV (I give  
  
everything an extra week, meaning Austin still turned Babyface, but  
  
there's an extra week before the InVasion PPV, meaning Austin didn't  
  
defect at the time this prologue is set and Spike and Molly's  
  
appearance was after the RAW Austin turned Babyface). After that,  
  
everything's AU.  
  
SUMMARY: What if the Alliance won the InVasion? What if they did it with some outside "help" that they didn't know about or want?  
  
DISCLAIMER: If I owned the WWF and it's characters the InVasion would've been so much better. Â Don't sue  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Â The Realm, Fanfiction.net  
  
  
  
On with the show.........  
  
InVasion2  
  
Chapter One  
  
A few Years Later............  
  
  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Stephanie McMahon looked up from a stack of business papers and gazed out the windows of her office. Â It had been close to three years since the Alliance of WCW and ECW won the battle against the WWF. Three years since - Don't think about it McMahon! Â Stephanie chastised herself while staring down at where her wedding ring used to be.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â A knock on her office door broke her out of her thoughts. Â She looked up to see her brother Shane standing in the doorway.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â "Hey sis, what's up?" Shane asked.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â "Nothing much, just looking over a few business papers," she answered with a fake smile and fiddling with the currently naked ring finger on her left hand.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Shane sighed. Â He knew what his baby sister was really doing. Â It'd helped if Hunter really left her, if he'd served her with the divorce papers personally. Â That was the strangest thing about the end of his sister's marriage. Â He didn't call her, write her, or show up on Alliance TV to confront Stephanie personally. Â He just had an attorney show up during a promo Steph was giving on TV and serve her with divorce papers and vanished without a trace or a word.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â He could remember the night she was served vividly. Â Seeing her face that moments earlier had been flush with triumph crumple with shattered dreams. Â She'd dropped Helmsley from her name that day and become colder, dressing more provocatively, some whisperings had her becoming exactly the slut Chris Jericho painted her out to be. Â Several Alliance guys claiming to have had a piece of the Billion Dollar Princess.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â As for Hunter, Steph told Shane not to bother looking for her wayward ex. Â She was convinced that he'd reconciled with Chyna and the former WWF Women's champ was mearly covering for Hunter so that he wouldn't have to face Steph. Â However when Shane had confronted the Ninth Wonder of the World about his sister's accusations, Chyna swore up and down that she'd seen neither seen nor heard from Hunter since she'd left the WWF a few months prior to it's folding. Â Steph didn't know about the meeting and although Steph would probably kill Shane if she did know, he thought Chyna was telling the truth.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â "Hey, you wanna come by NITRO tonight?" Shane asked. Â When the Alliance had won after the InVasion PPV, Shane and Steph agreed to split the Alliance via the two timeslots they'd inherited from the late WWF. Â They'd gotten rid of everything related to the WWF, including the name of all the TV shows and Pay per views save Heat. Â Shane got the RAW timeslot and renamed it NITRO, while Stephanie got the SMACKDOWN slot and rechristened it Extreme TV. HEaT was a joint program and the only WWF name to survive the WCW/ECW victory. The competition between the two companies had for the most part been friendly.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â "Sure Shane, it'd be nice to see some of the WCW boys again," Steph replied.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â "Great, see you at seven?" Shane inquired.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â "I'll be there," Steph smiled.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â "Great, see ya then," Shane said walking out of the office.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â "Yeah, see ya," Stephanie said quietly.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Spike Dudley walked into the NITRO lockerroom alone and silently got his gear out ready for tonight. Â It had been almost three years since he'd watched Molly and Chris Jericho get tossed off that bridge to their deaths. Â A lot had changed since then. Â Landmarks crumbled, WWF shut down and two companies he hated reigned supreme. Â So why was he in a WCW lockrroom? Â Because Spike hoped that he would have the opportunity to get his revenge on Molly's killers.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â After Molly's and Jericho's deaths, he took the warnings about the remaining Holly cousins and his brothers quite seriously. Â He made almost everybody believe that Molly had left him and the WWF. Â The Hollys believed he'd something to do with her disappearance, which didn't upset him, since he felt responsible for her death. Â He continued his estrangement from his brothers for their own safeties.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â When the WWF folded, all he wanted to do was go out and try to find the people responsible for Molly's death and pay them back in the same manner they'd inflicted his pain and agony. Â But his secret searching proved for naught, as the gang of killers made themselves quite scarce and hidden. Â He realized that eventually they'd return and try to destroy the Alliance in an effort to finish the job they started to do three years ago.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â And he would be waiting.  
  
What did you all think? Â Muse feeding helps Chapter Two along. 


End file.
